japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Ball Z movie 7
Dragon Ball Z Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans (ドラゴンボールZ 極限バトル!!三大超サイヤ人) is the seventh Dragon Ball Z movie. It was release in theaters in Japan on July 11, 1992. It was release in between DBZ episode 147, and 148. FUNimation Entertainment released it in English on DVD and VHS on February 4, 2003. In the English version, this film is just call Dragon Ball Z Super Android 13!. While being at the mall, the Z warriors enjoy themselves by shopping and eating food. However three Androids appear to attack the Z warriors. The Andriods are reveal to be known as Android 13, 14 and 15. While Goku and Future Trunks fight the Andriods away from the city by battling at a iceberg area. As the battle gets harder. Piccolo and Vegeta help out too. Whereas Gohan tries to help from the side lines. As Andriods 14, and 15 are kill. Andriod 13 uses their parts for power, but Goku kills him by punching the Andriod in the stomach. As everyone recovers in the hospital, Gohan doesn't want to start school. Whereas Piccolo and Vegeta sit on iceberg to see when a fish comes out of the water for air. Plot The film opens with the introduction showing the death of Dr. Gero at the hands of Android 17. Gero's leaking blood reveals that Dr. Gero's Super Computer is still working on three new Androids (Android 13, Android 14 and Android 15). In West City, Chi-Chi is shopping with Goku and Gohan. Oolong, Master Roshi, Kuririn & Future Trunks are standing in line for a pageant that displays the world's most beautiful women. The two groups meet up at some point and start to dine together. Meanwhile, 14 and 15 show up in the city and start causing havoc while trying to find Son Goku. They happen upon him eating and throw a combined ki blast at his general area; Goku and the others save people from being killed. Immediately in the mall, Goku tells Son Gohan to take Chi-Chi to safety and has Kuririn do the same with the civilians. Goku takes them away from the city, noticing that they're only after him. Goku then asks who they are, noting that he can not sense their energy, and recognizes them as two of Gero's Androids. Both Androids introduce themselves and start to attack Goku; Trunks shows up to help Goku and tells him to leave the city to avoid more casualties. Goku and Future Trunks leave for an uninhabited arctic area with 14 & 15 following. Elsewhere, Gohan leaves Chi-Chi in a safe area, flying back to help his dad. Kuririn is comedically pressured by Chi-Chi to do the same. Goku & Trunks fight the two Androids, with a slight edge to the villains. Android 13 then appears & explains that the 3 of them were created to kill Goku; they will do the same to anyone who gets in their way. 13 starts to fight Goku, leaving Future Trunks to fight both Androids alone. Goku and 13 exchanges blows, with 13 slowly gaining the upper hand. Future Trunks is also being beaten by 14 and 15's teamwork. Vegeta arrives at the scene to fight as he makes the point that he's doing this so that he himself can kill Goku one day. 15 begins to fight Vegeta while 14 fights Trunks, leaving 13 to fight Goku. Gohan and Kuririn arrive as well, and take cover in a rut. While watching the fights, Gohan wants to help, but Kuririn pulls him back, telling him that they don't have the strength necessary to fight with them. The battles continue, with the Androids initially winning. Knowing they can't win this way, Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks all transforming into Super Saiyans. Future Trunks dashes at 14 with his sword in his hand, as Piccolo arrives to assist Goku in his fight. 14 rushes at Future Trunks, but ends up being sliced in half by Future Trunks' sword. At the same time, Vegeta punches 15, decapitating him. Android 13, who has been fighting with Super Saiyan Goku, sees his allies beaten. Parts of 14 and 15 rise from the ground, and fly towards the smiling Android. He absorbs the components, resulting in his transformation into Super Android 13. With his new transformation, 13's power increases greatly, changing the battle's outcome yet again. The Z Fighters attack, but are easily beaten. Knowing there is no way they can beat him by themselves, Goku prepares a Spirit Bomb. Meanwhile, Vegeta tries to stop the Android, but he gets blasted by a energy wave. Using his remaining energy, Future Trunks attacks Super Android 13, but his sword breaks in the process and he gets blasted by an energy wave as well. Super Android 13 charges an S.S. Deadly Bomber and Piccolo tries to stop him, but he fails like the others. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, and absorbs the finished Spirit Bomb's energy into his body. The remaining ice is destroyed as the land 13 is standing on rises as a single pillar. Goku then destroys 13 with a punch through the chest. As Androids 13, 14, and 15 are ultimately destroyed, Dr. Gero's Super Computer shuts down for good. (In the English version, while still shouting the words "Goku must die!"). At the end of the film, Goku and his friends are healing in the hospital, but Piccolo and Vegeta are comedically sitting back to back on a small portion of ice in the sea, isolated from the celebration. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Masako Nozawa' as Son Goku & Son Gohan *'Toshio Furukawa' as Piccolo *'Mayumi Tanaka' as Kuririn *'Takeshi Kusao' as Future Trunks *'Ryo Horikawa' as Vegeta *'the late Kohei Miyauchi' as Master Roshi *'Naoko Watanabe' as Chi-Chi *'Naoki Tatsuta' as Oolong *'Kazuyuki Sogabe' as Android 13 *'Hisao Egawa' as Android 14 *'Toshio Kobayashi' as Android 15 *'the late Koji Yada' as Dr. Gero *'Joji Yanami' as the Narrator :English *'Sean Schemmel' as Goku *'Stephanie Nadolny' as Gohan *'Sonny Strait' as Kuririn *'Christopher Sabat' as Piccolo & Vegeta *'Eric Vale' as Future Trunks *'Mike McFarland' as Master Roshi *'Cynthia Cranz' as Chi-Chi *'Brad Jackson' as Oolong *'Phillip Wilburn' as Android 13 *'Chris Rager' as Android 14 *'Josh Martin' as Android 15 *'Kent Williams' as Dr. Gero *'Kyle Hebert' as the Narrator Trivia *This is the first Dragon Ball Z film in which Future Trunks appears in. *It is the first time that Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks as Super Saiyans work together to combat a villain. Although this was Goku and Vegeta's second time working together to combat a villain, with the first being Meta-Cooler. *This is the second movie where the final battle takes place in the Arctic. *Interestingly, even though Android 13, 14, and 15 are not featured in the Dragon Ball manga, the "Androids A-B-C's" section mentions that Androids 13, 14, and 15 are very close to the Android concept. *In the series, shortly before Android 17 killed Dr. Gero, Android 18 tells him "You destroyed all the other androids up to 15". It is possible that Gero lied to Androids 17 and 18 when he said he destroyed all the androids up to 15, since even Android 8 is still alive. *Dr. Gero's Super Computer is still intact in this film, however, it was already destroyed by Future Trunks and Kuririn in the manga/anime, unless Gero created two computers: one for the Androids and one for Cell. *In the English version of this film, Android 13 mocks Future Trunks' hair calling it a "thirty dollar haircut", despite the fact that the Dragon Ball universe only has Zeni as its known currency. *This is the first Dragon Ball Z movie in which Gohan does not appear on the cover of the movie. *The English version of the film adds in additional dialogue for Android 15 that was not in the original movie. In the original Japanese version, the only thing he ever said was "Son Goku" (multiple times) and "Trunks" (once). *In Japan, as a part of Bandai's Super Battle Collection series of Japanese Dragon Ball toys, a 3 pack of figures from the line consisting of Super Saiyan versions of Goku, Future Trunks, and Vegeta was released, as a promotional item for the film. It has since become one of the most sought after Dragon Ball toys ever made, commanding prices in the hundreds of dollars on auction sites like eBay. *Androids 13, 14, and 15 are based on three stereotypes (a redneck, a Native American, and a pimp respectively). *Even though there are no real world countries in the Dragon Ball universe, Master Roshi talks about Miss Spain, Miss Russia, and Miss France and Oolong also mentions Miss Australia, indicating models from real world countries. *Both this movie and Dragon Ball Z movie 9 end with Piccolo and Vegeta in isolation by only talking to each other. *Early concept art for this film in the Double Feature box set features it under the alternate title of Android Assault. The final release in Double Feature form went back to using the earlier title. *Despite his sword being broken by Android 18 in the series, Trunks's sword is broken by Android 13 in this film. *The 16th Shunsuke Kikuchi music package for the franchise starts here. The cues were designated "M14XX" codes, and this package would make its series debut in Vegeta Must Pay. all information on Dragon Ball Z movie 7 came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Super_Android_13! Category:FILMS